


Not Your Girl

by ElessarAmadeus



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Top!JimmyPage, Transvestite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElessarAmadeus/pseuds/ElessarAmadeus
Summary: 今晚，Robert愿意为了和Jimmy做爱做任何事情。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文整理，没啥好说的。是页攻，但也有页受提及。

Robert只清楚一点：只有把Jimmy吸到高潮才能让自己从桌子底下出来。桌下的空气当然不怎么好，而且Robert一不注意就会撞到头顶上的桌板。他摘掉了带着黑色面纱的帽子，分开Jimmy的膝盖，往前挪了挪把自己挤进对方腿间。红色的高跟鞋被磨得有些旧了，鞋跟细到他不怎么能站稳。他还担心着自己强行挤进去的脚会把这脆弱的小玩意儿撑坏。幸运的是这双鞋已经撑着他折腾到了rainbow，他爬进了Jimmy常坐的那张桌子底下。操，它也是他们四个人常坐的。半开放式的设计让他们与室内大部分人群隔离开，但声音却可以钻进来，又让人觉得仿佛置身人群中。他是如何落到这番境地的？起因是他的嫉妒和Jimmy周期性爆发的坏脾气，他耐着性子、好声好气地把四个未成年女孩从Jimmy身边赶走，打算像从前一样在后台的排练室里……喔，他多么、多么想念埋进吉他手体内的感觉啊。他想和那家伙做爱想得发疯，早在Jimmy对他说“我想要个完美的口活……”的时候就硬了起来。现在女式蕾丝内裤已经把他勒疼了。丝制品又轻又薄，让他感觉自己硬挺的下体几乎暴露在空气中。短裙呢？短裙只是他站着时的遮羞布，一旦弯下腰去他的屁股就会露出来。他浑身上下都被裹得很紧，简直像在夹缝里呼吸……  
他预感到这个晚上会长得没有尽头。

“现在你就是我的……让我给你换个女孩的名字。Romala？不过你也不需要开口说话。”Jimmy掀起桌布，把玩着Robert额前垂下来的一绺碎发，接过Robert递过来的帽子放在一旁，“你在等什么？……乖孩子。”拆开Jimmy的裤子很容易，但狭小的空间逼着Robert不得不把脸贴在Jimmy的大腿内侧。这个混蛋早就硬了，是从什么时候开始的呢？行了，想这么多一点意义也没有，他唯一要做的就是含住Jimmy送到他嘴边的东西。他以前没有这么卖力地讨好过Jimmy，都是敷衍几下之后直奔正题。今天晚上他愿意为了和Jimmy做爱干任何事情（他和骨肉皮真的没什么区别了），对吧？  
他握住吉他手的勃起时便停止了一切思考。他并不急于直接张嘴含住它，而是闭上眼睛，吸舔双球，从根部开始自下而上地吮吻。他让龟头蹭着鼻梁一路下滑，再一口吞进去。他对着马眼用力吸嘬，用舌尖不断地扫刮着伞状顶端。他在嘈杂的谈话声里把Jimmy吞得更深时，后者为了强装镇定甚至招来侍应生要了一杯酒。侍应生早已对他们的作风见怪不怪，看到Jimmy的脸便立刻会意。不过这位小伙子真正走到Jimmy身边时可不太凑巧，桌下的Robert那时候正好收紧了口腔，激得Jimmy根本不敢开口说话。约摸过了十秒钟坐在桌旁的吉他手才从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
“还是……按老样子吧。”

选择在公共场合口交的坏处就是，观赏的机会几乎为零。当Jimmy感受到Robert的“诚恳”之后，他有那么一点后悔这次无法好好欣赏Robert含住他的样子，但是……也许他可以留下点短暂的“印记”。他佯装神定气闲的样子拿起面前的酒杯，吞下一口酒的同时揪着Robert的脑袋让自己进去得更深，直顶到了金发主唱喉咙深处的柔软。穿过Jimmy体内的快感和他吞下的酒一样强烈，而他只是那样按住了Robert两秒就松开了手，毕竟让他的宝贝小金丝雀真的伤到了嗓子可得不偿失——接着他按下了第二次。事到临头Robert当然很聪明，Jimmy想从他这儿索取些什么已经难不住他了。趁着吉他手再次放开他的头发的功夫，他开始模仿着性交的速度更加急促地吞吐Jimmy的勃起，霎时他摸到Jimmy的大腿紧绷如钢板。Jimmy一定很喜欢这个：Robert在他腿间疯狂地操自己那张在舞台上不停浪叫的嘴。吉他手感觉他快要被腿间的金发主唱吸出来了，可后者却突然减慢了速度。他像叼棒棒糖一样浅浅地含住Jimmy，与此同时揉捏着睾丸、大力套弄茎身——Jimmy用牙齿蹂躏着自己的下唇，下身的一派混乱淫靡仿佛存在于另一个世界，他除了能强烈地感受到之外做不了任何……不，他可以的。他可以把跪趴着的、蜷缩在桌下的金发尤物扔进狭小的隔间或者按在他们豪华酒店房间里的那张又软又大的床上，玩弄这狂野下流的美人，让这身着斑斓皮毛的猛兽趴在他脚下喘息………他被高潮猛击回神时正对着他的金发尤物那张美丽的脸射精。他根本看不到桌下的情景，但他能感应到。Robert还在扶着他的阴茎。温暖潮湿的舌头舔干了残留在顶端的液体。Robert帮Jimmy拉上裤子的时候甚至庄重地亲吻了对方的裤裆。Jimmy把喝了一半的酒和那顶帽子一起放在地上，看着它们被从桌布下伸出的手拖进桌子底下。  
“你应该明白了面纱的真正用处。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下来，他们回到了酒店。

Robert扑上去想吻他，被吉他手按在了墙上。Jimmy抱着Robert的肩膀，把残存的白浊悉数拢归舌尖（后者不合时宜地觉得怀中人像一只猫）。他没有推开Robert缠在他腰上的手，诱人的低喘就这样钻进黑发吉他手的耳朵里。他简直怀疑自己拥有金手指——哪怕他用指尖轻轻划过Robert的脸颊，都能让这美人的裙下湿得一塌糊涂，彼时他正咬着Robert的耳垂。受着荒唐想法的蛊惑，他用舌尖勾起那上面的耳环，偷偷顺着Robert的膝盖摸进裙下，掌下的触感丝滑到难以置信。老天，这个骚货穿上了不知道从哪儿翻出来的蕾丝内裤。Jimmy后悔了，他应该先准备一个跳蛋把它塞进Robert的洞里……可有人已经按捺不住了。  
“JimmyJimmyJimmy，求你……”  
“求我做什么，宝贝？”Jimmy故意贴在Robert的耳边嗫嚅着，勾起一抹狡黠的微笑。Robert抓着Jimmy的手引导对方触碰被蕾丝紧勒的勃起，露头的顶端濡湿了吉他手的指尖。Jimmy的手顺势流连Robert裙下，若即若离的触碰更惹得Robert挺腰送胯。  
“操我……或者看着我自己弄出来。”  
Robert咬住下唇，抹在嘴上的劣质口红早就被蹭得七七八八，在唇边晕开一片暧昧的绯色，像是刚经历了一场漫长热烈的唇舌交缠——实际上这可怜的美人今晚没有在唇上得到任何一个吻。  
于是Jimmy盯着他的眼睛柔声说：“你要先吻我，我才考虑做别的事情。”  
其实，Jimmy的嘴唇才是重叠的玫瑰花瓣。起先它是经露水润泽的粉玫瑰，一场热吻便可将其染得鲜红。嫣红会勾连炙热一起攀上这张精致的脸蛋——脸颊耳根，眼角眉梢，不由得平添一丝媚色。轻柔甜蜜没有持续很久，Robert仿佛要把怀中的吉他手拆吞入腹。金发尤物借着力量优势紧紧把Jimmy锁在怀里，惹得后者往Robert的薄唇上恶狠狠地咬了一口。Jimmy不喜欢在性爱中失去掌控权，更何况Robert已经答应过今晚会对他绝对屈从。这是个身上带着小女孩味道的Robert，还是好几个小女孩的味道。想到这里他不由得在亲吻的间隙笑出声。  
“操，你嗑药了？”金发美人皱了皱眉低骂出声。Jimmy想，眼前这家伙比缉毒犬灵敏多了。  
“真聪明，甜心Romala.不过我到现在才有点感觉，要知道我可是在等你打扮好的时候嗑进去的。”  
“嗑了什么？”  
“嗯……不知道。”Jimmy一直在笑着说话，  
他等不及要看看他的金丝雀为了他穿上了什么可爱性感的小东西。他单膝跪下掀起裙摆，在裙下隔着布料舔舐Robert的勃起。这让Robert生生把抱怨咽了回去，只能不停发出可怜的呻吟。Jimmy故意在Robert的腰和屁股上到处乱摸，直到他找到裙子的拉链。  
“以后……你最好还是要弄清楚吸进去的是什么东西。”Robert趁着脱掉裙子的空当把咽下去的话说完。这次嗨起来的Jimmy和以前很不一样，药似乎只是放大了他的疯狂……这可能会很吓人，不是吗？  
Jimmy漫不经心地点点头，扯开Robert胸口下方聊胜于无的系带，含住粉红的乳尖。Robert的胸膛远远谈不上健硕，而是绵软圆润，诱人品尝。不管他们的位置是怎样的，Jimmy都喜欢玩弄Robert的奶头，每次都会把它们舔湿并嘬出声来。当然，如果Jimmy骑在Robert身上被摇得意乱情迷，他还会抓着那对软乎乎的奶扭着屁股把自己操射。Robert垂首亲吻那颗埋在自己胸口亲吻舔舐的头颅，手指穿过精心打理的黑色卷发。他轻声请求着吉他手把他带到床上去。

只有Jimmy Page才看到过这样的旖旎：Robert仰躺在床上，侧过那张如云石雕像般英俊到梦幻的脸，鬈曲的金发散在纯白床单上闪着灿烂光泽。他毫无防备地大敞双腿，锁骨、颈肩散布着暧昧的红痕。他浑身上下只剩下一件玫红色衬衫勉强挂在身上，被蕾丝半透内裤束缚的欲望早就鼓胀成了一个包。花哨的样子让它看起来像是一个礼物——它的确是的，于是Jimmy用一把小漆布刀挑开了它。刀背贴上那片脆弱敏感的肌肤时引起了一阵战栗，吉他手选择俯下身去亲吻Robert的腿根。这样的举动无异于隔靴搔痒，只会让Robert更加难耐地扭动起来。“Percy.”Jimmy停下了亲吻，手掌滑过身下人的大腿内侧。他看着他的美人用手肘支起身体，便倾身去索求那两片薄唇的温存。  
“Jimmy……我想要你，你也知道里面要比嘴巴热情得多。”金发美人的腿一路磨蹭着缠上Jimmy的身体，“否则我只好……”  
“没有否则，这次你只能做我的婊子。”  
Jimmy拨开Robert的腿，把尽量多的润滑剂送进Robert的屁股，扶着自己顶了进去。  
操Robert最爽的地方还是膨胀的征服感，就像猎取了一头斑斓猛兽。而Robert本身的性感……他从来不需要八卦记者告诉他Robert迷住了多少人。Robert能有现在这样性感就是他一手打造的，他唆使懵懂的男孩穿上女式衬衫，那些泡泡袖、鲜艳大胆的颜色……和短裙蕾丝吊带渔网袜。  
Robert那双修长的腿箍着吉他手纤瘦的腰，蜷着脚趾、肌肉紧绷。他下半身最柔软脆弱的地方正被狂热地索取蹂躏，而他除了又喘又叫之外别无选择。他们都被汗水打湿了，炙热黏腻的皮肤贴在一起——就像他们正融化在彼此身上一样。  
“你试过用衬裙把屌裹住然后撸到射吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际上并没有完成，但我不打算写了:)


End file.
